Doomsday is Here
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This is how I the should happen after the episode "Bride".


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

Doomsday is upon The World, Brainiac has taken over Chloe, and is using her to control Doomsday. Clark, Lana, and Oliver went to Isis to try to find Chloe. Lois went with a comatos Jimmy to Star city. Lana loads up the search program that Chloe made to track people with Meteor Powers.

"How do you plan to fight that thing," asked Oliver?

"No idea," said Clark, "But I have to save Chloe!"

"It's not your fault, Clark," said Lana.

"I took away her memory of my powers," said Clark.

"That doesn't make it your fault," said Oliver, "That thing took her!"

They heard a door open, Clark went to check it out. It was Tess Mercer.

"I heard about the farm, and Chloe's Kidnapping," said Tess.

"Like you care," said Clark.

"I thought that you'd want to hear this message I got in an e-mail five minutes ago," said Tess, "It's about that monster."

Clark takes the disk from Tess, and Lana puts it in a cd drive on the computer.

"Doomsday has shown his true face, Brainiac is now in control," said the voice, "Millions are about to die."

"That sounded like Lex," said Oliver.

"Can you trace the message," asked Clark?

"I need the e-mail," said Lana, as she turned around to Tess.

"Fine," said Tess, as she openned up her e-mail on the Isis computer.

"I'm tracing now," said Lana, "I'm picking up traces of a Meteor Powered person in the artic."

"What would a Meteor Freak be doing up there," asked Tess, "My team found nothing when Lex disappered."

"Got it," said Lana, "The e-mail came from a server in the Antartic."

"Lex is mine," said Oliver.

"No, Chloe comes first," said Clark.

Tess desides to leave, now that she has an idea of where to look for Lex.

"Was it Chloe in the Artic," asked Clark?

"I can't be 100% sure," said Lana.

"I'll check it out," said Clark, as he took off at super-speed.

"Guess I better help him," said Oliver.

"He's already there," said Lana.

Meanwhile at the fortess, Davis had changed back, and Chloe was standing over him.

"My warrior, Earth is yours to destroy," said Chloe, "But first you must kill Kel-El."

"What's wrong with you Chloe," asked Davis?

"You must forget your human feelings and return to the form that you were meant to be," said Chloe, "Kel-El will be here anytime now!"

Clark speeds in and sees that Davis is also there.

"Clark, Chloe is going insane," said Davis.

Clark looks into Chloe's eyes, only to see that they have turned completely white.

"Brainiac," said Clark.

"So nice of you to join us, Kel-El," said Chloe, "Just in time to die."

Chloe walked over to Davis, and placed her hand on his shoulder. Davis felt a surge of energy run throughout his body and he transformed into his monster form.

"Kel-El, meet Doomsday," said Chloe, "Now my wepond, kill him."

Doomsday attacked Clark, Clark went flying throw the crystal walls of the fortress and landed in a snow bank. Doomsday jumped out of the fortress and landed next to Clark. Chloe flew behind him. Clark gets up, only to be ponded back into the ground. Chloe sees Olivers jet fly over head, as Doomsday is hit by a red blur. The Red Blur also grabs Clark and takes off.

"So Kel-El brought help," said Chloe, "Take out that jet."

Doomsday jumped into the air and landed on the front of Oliver's Jet.

"AC, it's time to jump," said Oliver, as Doomsday Punches into the cockpit, destroying the controls.

Oliver and AC jump out of the jet, while Doomsday goes down with the jet. It explodes in a great blast of fire.

"Looks like that's it," said Oliver.

"It's far from over, human," said Chloe, "Doomsday lives forever."

"Chloe, what's wrong with you," asked Oliver?

"She's beening controled by Brainiac," said Clark.

"I thought that you destroyed him," said Oliver.

"So did I," said Clark.

Davis crawls out of the fire pit made by the jet.

"Isn't that Davis," asked Oliver?

"Yes, Brainiac did something to him, to turn him into that monster, Doomsday," said Clark.

"What just happened," asked Davis, as his burns heal in a blink of an eye.

"Transform, and kill Kel-El and his human friends," ordered Chloe!

"We have to free Chloe from Brainiac's control," said Clark.

"How," asked Oliver, as they saw Davis transform back into Doomsday.

"Get out of here," ordered Clark, "I'll hold him off."

Clark ran in to battle as Oliver and Impluse ran back to the Fortress.

"Where's AC," asked Impulse?

"Don't know," said Oliver.

Clark was taking a beating when the Ice below Doomsday starts to crack, and brake apart. AC reaches up and pulls Doomsday into the freezing cold water. Doomsday trys to swim upward but AC pulls him deeper. Finally Doomsday stops moving and changes back into Davis, AC pulls his body back to the surface.

"It's over," said AC, "He drowned."

"We'll have to take him back to Metropolis with us," said Clark.

Brainiac releases Chloe from his control and she falls into Clark's arms.

"It's time to go home," said Clark.

A/N: This is just a one shot, but I might do more later, if I don't like how the show is going! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
